cartooncartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Cartoons
'''Cartoon Cartoons''' '''Cartoon Cartoons''' is a collective name used by Cartoon Network for their original series from 1997 to 2003. The majority of them were produced by Hanna-Barbera and/or Cartoon Network Studios. The concept of Cartoon Cartoons was spearheaded by Fred Seibert, and originated from his animation anthology series, ''What a Cartoon!'' (later re-titled to ''The Cartoon Cartoon Show''). Once their popularity had grown, the Cartoon Cartoons were featured on the network's Friday night programming block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Since their heyday, re-runs of the Cartoon Cartoons have continued to air on ''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' (2005–2008) and ''Cartoon Planet'' (2012–2014). History Cartoon Cartoons first appeared as shorts on animation showcase series ''What a Cartoon!'' in 1995, under the name of ''World Premiere Toons''. The series was produced by Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios under the direction of Fred Seibert. Seibert had been a guiding force for Nickelodeon (having overseen the creation of Nicktoons shortly prior to his departure) prior to joining Hanna-Barbera and would establish Frederator Studios years later.[1] Through ''What a Cartoon!'', Cartoon Network was able to assess the potential of certain shorts to serve as pilots for spin-off series and signed contracts with their creators to create ongoing series.[2] ''Dexter's Laboratory'' was the most popular short series according to a vote held in 1995, and became the first Cartoon Cartoon in 1996. Three more series based on shorts debuted in 1997: ''Johnny Bravo'', ''Cow and Chicken'', and ''I Am Weasel'' (the latter two as segments of the same show; ''I Am Weasel'' was later spun off into a separate show). These are followed by ''The Powerpuff Girls'' in 1998. The series ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' premiered in 1999.[2][3] and concluded with ''Mike, Lu & Og'' and ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' in 1999, creating a lineup of critically acclaimed shows.[4] The "Cartoon Cartoon" brand was first introduced in July 1997 for the network's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, originally part of the network's Friday night programming block. This block would become the marquee night for premieres of new episodes and series beginning on June 11, 1999. The Cartoon Cartoons were intended to appeal to a wider audience than the average Saturday morning cartoon. Linda Simensky, vice president of original animation, reminded adults and teenage girls that cartoons could appeal to them as well. Kevin Sandler's article on them claimed that these cartoons were both less "bawdy" than their counterparts at Comedy Central and less "socially responsible" than their counterparts at Nickelodeon. Sandler pointed to the whimsical rebelliousness, high rate of exaggeration and self-consciousness of the overall output which each individual series managed.[5] In June 2003, "Summer Fridays" replaced ''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays'', making it the first Cartoon Network Friday-themed program block not to feature the ''Cartoon Cartoons'' names or air under the ''Cartoon Cartoons'' brand. ''Summer Fridays'' also featured shows that were not a ''Cartoon Cartoons'' series and syndicated series that originally aired on other networks, such as ''Teen Titans'' and ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?''. Programming blocks More shows premiered bearing the ''Cartoon Cartoons'' brand, airing throughout the network's schedule and prominently on "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays", which became the marquee night for premieres of new episodes and shows beginning June 11, 1999. On October 2003, the block was rebooted under an hybrid live-action format as "Fridays", hosted by Tommy Snider and Nzinga Blake, who was later replaced by later co-host Tara Sands. It aired shows outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker, such as ''Samurai Jack'', ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'', ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'', ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'', ''Camp Lazlo'', ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'', ''Squirrel Boy ''and ''Mixels''. The last airing of "Fridays" was on February 23, 2007. As early as September 2005, the "Cartoon Cartoons" label was primarily used for ''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'', a half-hour program featuring episodes of older Cartoon Cartoons that were no longer shown regularly on the network, and "Cartoon Cartoons The Top 5", an hour-long program featuring a countdown of the week's five "best" Cartoon Cartoons from the older lineup. The block Cartoon Planet was revived on Cartoon Network on March 30, 2012, airing in a format similar to ''The Cartoon Cartoon Show''. It features Cartoon Cartoons such as ''Dexter's Laboratory'', ''Johnny Bravo'', ''Cow and Chicken'', ''I Am Weasel'', ''The Powerpuff Girls'', ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'', ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'', ''Codename: Kids Next Door'', and other original Cartoon Network Studios series such as ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''and ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi''. Cartoon Planet returned on October 5, 2012, for Cartoon Network's 20th anniversary. List of series Precursor Full series Programming blocks =